Welcome Home
by NowOrNever
Summary: Spreading the love of YukiKakeru even more. 50 sentences, YukiKakeru. All sets done.
1. Welcome Home

How can I stay away from them? Seriously. I just love them too much. Of course, I love HaruKyo much more, but alas, I cannot write them! glares at Haru and Kyo is ignored But I also believe that I've broken many grammar rules in here. Many of them. And should probably be shot again. Anyway. Tell me what you think.

**WARNING:** THIS CONTAINS BOYS WITH BOYS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT GO FIND SOME STUPID HET. STORY! (No offense to het. writers. I happen to like some het. pairings myself, just not as much as slash ones.) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF BOYS KISSING BOYS, BOYS LIVING WITH BOYS, BOYS SHARING BEDS WITH BOYS, PLEASE LEAVE AS THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU! THANK YOU!

**-----------**

**#01 – air**

Kakeru had an air about him that drew people in, one that was different than Yuki's, and he always felt lost in the shuffle.

**#02 – apples**

Yuki learned early on about Kakeru's love for apples, and he even tried to plant some apple trees in his garden- let's just say it didn't quite work out.

**#03 – beginning**

When they first moved in together, Yuki laid out the ground rules, which Kakeru always seemed to 'forget'.

**#04 – bugs**

"Look! There's a spider in the fruit salad," Kakeru proclaimed on a picnic to the park, "and a bee, and a few ants;" this was the last time Yuki was going to allow Kakeru to prepare any food.

**#05 – coffee**

Yuki didn't allow coffee in the house; he didn't like the taste, or the way Kakeru would trash the place after he had had the whole pot, looking for more.

**#06 – dark**

Never in all his life would Yuki have thought that the fearless, shameless boy obsessed with 'Power Rangers' would be afraid of the dark.

**#07 – despair**

As a child, the only feeling Yuki knew was anguish; all that changed the day Kakeru managed to get under his skin and make him react.

**#08 – doors**

A major threshold was crossed the day Yuki came out to the head of the family, another was crossed the day he brought his boyfriend back to meet the family.

**#09 – drink**

When Kakeru told Yuki that he liked him, bluntly and interjected between random comments about some new conspiracy theory, it was over a drink - a Bloody Mary to be precise.

**#10 – duty**

It was his _job_ to spend so much time around him; they were colleagues, of sorts, and that was the only reason he sought him out during lunch, at least that's what he told himself as he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

**#11 – earth**

They were the perfect Yin and Yang; Yuki was the earth- firm and constant, while Kakeru was like the wind- unpredictable and inconsistent, they balanced each other out.

**#12 – end**

At the end of the day, Yuki had to admit that he was much happier with Kakeru as his friend, even if he'd never say it out loud.

**#13 – fall**

Their first fall on their own was spent trying to organize the new apartment so that it complimented both of their personalities, and trying not to kill the other in their sleep.

**#14 – fire**

"I can't believe you got fired! _You_ of all people," Kakeru exclaimed while pacing; Yuki just watched him passively, eyes going back and forth, wondering when _he'd_ become the irresponsible one.

**#15 – flexible**

"How can you twist like that," Yuki wondered out loud as he watched Kakeru maneuver his way through the barely opened window of the small, locked, turned-off car.

**#16 – flying**

He felt like he was soaring, floating on air, it was the most amazing and pleasurable sensation he'd ever felt; "Kakeru…" he started, "you bake the best brownies."

**#17 – food**

The quickest way to a guy's heart is through his stomach; Yuki was no different, Kakeru found out as he gave the boy more cheese.

**#18 – foot**

The only real complaint Yuki had about sharing a bed with Kakeru was that he moved as he slept, so that Yuki would often wake up to find the other boy's feet in his face.

**#19 – grave**

Rolling his eyes, Yuki tried to remember why they were conducting a funeral for an action figure and then remembered that this was Kakeru.

**#20 – green**

Yuki often found himself lying in the grass, staring up at the sky, and it was during one of these sessions that he found his thought wandering towards a certain Vice President and his feelings for him.

**#21 – head**

"Sorry, I thought I saw a fly," Yuki stated calmly after smacking Kakeru on the head.

**#22 – hollow**

When they first told Yuki the news he hadn't believed them, he'd demanded to see Kakeru, he wanted the other man to tell him that this was some kind of sick joke; when Yuki finally did see him – pale, cold, peaceful looking, and lifeless – he felt a little part of himself die.

**#23 – honor**

All of the students of Kaibara – save for Kyo – admired their 'prince', and when he came out to them publicly, they respected him even more for putting himself out there, though their image of him was a little tarnished when they saw him kissing the loud-mouthed, obnoxious boyfriend he chose.

**#24 – hope**

Kakeru hoped the store was open, because he needed to buy a gift for Yuki, because if he forgot _again_, the other boy would be most displeased and Kakeru wouldn't get to have sex for a _month_, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

**#25 – light**

Every night, there was a struggle over the bedside lamp; Yuki would want to read, while Kakeru just wanted to go to sleep or have some fun in the dark… needless to say, Kakeru usually got his way.

**#26 – lost**

Kakeru looked up from the map with a sheepish smile on his face, "Heh heh… It was upside-down;" Yuki closed his eyes and counted to ten before snatching the map and trying to figure out a way back to the trail.

**#27 – metal**

"Kakeru… I don't have my ear pierced," Yuki stated blankly as he opened the box to find a small, gold hoop; he looked up to see Kakeru standing before him, needle and ice cube in hand.

**#28 – new**

As with all new relationships, each person tests how far they can push the other one before they snap; however, Sohma Yuki and Manabe Kakeru bring this to a whole new level.

**#29 – old**

"When we get old, we'll be the coolest old people! We'll go to Bingo night, and always win, and we'll race each other down the street with our electric scooter things," Kakeru exclaimed one day to Yuki during what was supposed to be a Student Council meeting.

**#30 – peace**

Yuki decided that, after many arguments and near miss fights, a truce should be formed between himself and his Vice President so that they could all rest easy at the meetings – not that Kakeru ever had a problem resting at said meetings.

**#31 – poison**

The feeling he got when he was around the other was intoxicating, he was addicted, so much so that he often found himself seeking the other boy out and just sitting next to him, just to get his 'fix' for the day.

**#32 – pretty**

Kakeru learned the hard way never to call Yuki 'pretty,' many nights alone on the couch and many cold shoulders were a testament to that.

**#33 – rain**

Of all the quirky things Kakeru did, Yuki's favorite had to be when it rained and the other man – even at twenty-eight – would run outside and dance, his face turned toward the sky, smiling.

**#34 – regret**

Yuki regrets, with all of his being, that Kakeru found him being kissed by Machi -Kakeru's own sister – but moreso, he regrets that he walked in before he could see Yuki gently push Machi away and tell her he was in love with someone else.

**#35 – roses**

On their first date, Kakeru brought Yuki flowers, to which Yuki raised an eyebrow to; "Who said I was the girl in the relationship?"

**#36 – secret**

When Yuki told Kakeru about the family curse the other boy was in stitches, he was beside himself; "I can't believe you turn into the rat!"

**#37 – snakes**

Since Kakeru wanted a pet so badly, Yuki finally relented and accompanied his boyfriend to the pet shop, but he put his foot down when Kakeru held a snake under his nose, eyes pleading.

**#38 – snow**

'Maybe this won't be so bad,' Yuki thought reluctantly as he agreed to go to the park with Kakeru; he took it back when a ball of cold, hard snow caught him in the back of the head.

**#39 – solid**

Yuki raised an eyebrow at Kakeru, who was currently clutching his head in pain, and simply said, "As much as I know you want to believe otherwise, you're not a super-hero; you can't walk through walls."

**#40 – spring**

Living with Kakeru was like living with a Jack in the Box that had it's own agenda, you could never be sure when it would leap out at you, but you knew it was coming.

**#41 – stable**

"Come on, Yuki," Kakeru chided gently, "it's not going to bite you," he finished with a giggle; Yuki didn't seem to share his humor, as he glared at the giant beast in front of him - it wasn't his fault he couldn't look at a horse without thinking of Rin.

**#42 – strange**

Their relationship could never be called 'normal,' both of them were far too unusual for that; and the way they interacted with each other – carefully treading around nerves all the time, setting the other off (intentionally or not) and then not speaking for days, only to turn around and be lovey-dovey at the drop of a hat – would drive lesser people to the brink of insanity.

**#43 – summer**

Summer nights were all sweat, heat, and agitation, until they found that skinny-dipping in the lake nearby was a great way to cool down, and that was a perfect excuse.

**#44 – taboo**

It was an unspoken agreement between them that the subject of Yuki's family – and, therefore, his estrangement from them – was not to be brought up for any reason.

**#45 – ugly**

"No, absolutely not. I will not allow that _monstrosity_ into my house," Yuki firmly stated when he saw Kakeru trying to smuggle his life-sized, cardboard cut-out of the Black Ranger into the house as he was moving in.

**#46 – war**

Every time Yuki and Kakeru tried to settle something, a mini war would break out, and the rest of the Student Council would just sit and watch, their eyes darting back and forth between the two as though watching a tennis match.

**#47 – water**

"How can you burn water," Kakeru asked in amazement as Yuki attempted to cook a celebratory dinner in honor of his significant other's promotion – needless to say, they ended up going out for dinner that evening.

**#48 – welcome**

For his own reasons, Yuki had insisted on having a 'welcome home' mat in front of their door.

**#49 – winter**

Because it was so cold outside, Yuki and Kakeru decided to stay in, opting to sit on the couch in front the fire, with a large blanket wrapped around the two of them, and drink hot cocoa, waiting for the blizzard to end.

**#50 – wood**

Kakeru's favorite thing to do was slide across their oak floors with only his socks and boxers on, while Yuki's favorite thing to do was to watch.

--------

**Kyo:** That SUCKED! I was only mentioned ONCE!

**Yuki:** It wasn't about you, stupid. Didn't you hear her say that she can't write you? Dumbass.

**Kyo:** WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WANNA GO, PRETTY BOY!

**Kakeru:** XD He IS pretty, isn't he! huggles Yuki

**Kyo:** YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!

**Haru:** You guys, I think the author is getting mad...

**Yuki:** Don't yell at him. He didn't do anything to you.

**Kyo:** I'LL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT, RAT BOY!

**Kakeru:** Teehee... You turn into a rat... BWHAHAHAA!

**Yuki:** ... That's the last time I stick up for you, Kakeru.

**Haru:** Guys... She's really getting pissed...

**Kakeru:** Ya know... It's just occured to me... Your brother's the snake.

**Yuki and Kyo:** ... You JUST got that?

**Kakeru:** ignores them And you're the rat... Snakes eat rats.

**Yuki:** ...

**Kyo:** ...

**Yuki:** ...

**Kyo:** ... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S RIGHT! AHAHAHA! AYAME COULD EAT YOU!

**Kakeru:** You could too, actually. Since you're a cat.

**Kyo:** Omigosh! You're RIGHT!

**Yuki:** I hate you, Kakeru.

**Kakeru:** Awh... I love you, too, honey!

**Haru:** ... steps out of the way

**B.G.:** SHUT UP! hits Yuki, Kakeru and Kyo with dictionaries

**Yuki, Kakeru and Kyo:** fall unconscious

**Haru:** ... I tried to warn them.

**B.G.:** pats Haru's head I know, dear, I know. gives him a cookie

**Haru:** munches cookie

**B.G.:** . So cute! huggles Haru Anyway! I don't own them, I just like to play with them. And I'm sorry about Yuki, Kakeru and Kyo. T.T They abuse me. cries into Haru's shirt

**Haru:** Tell us what you thought. (Even though I wasn't in it at all... nudge nudge)

**B.G.:** He'll be in his own fic next time, I hope! Because I love him best! . Anyway... Yeah... Tell me what you thought! I hope to do the other sets, too!

**Haru:** ... drags the unconscious Kyo into a closet

**B.G.:** OO G'bye!


	2. Fire and Ice

This is set Gamma in my 1sentece challenge for Yuki/Kakeru. I'm not sure which I'll do next. We'll find out when I get there. This took me for_ever_ to do! Ugh! I'm so glad it's done! But now I have the hardest to do. The next three sets are much more difficult. Wish me luck!

**

* * *

**

**#01 – ring**

They moved in a full circle, but a flipped circle – they started out with Yuki not liking Kakeru much, to reaching an understanding, to being friends, to becoming lovers, and last, to Kakeru not thinking too kindly on Yuki; like they say, all things come full circle.

**#02 – hero**

Kakeru may not have been a 'super-hero', but he saved Yuki from himself, which was astonishing even for the greatest 'super-hero'. (1)

**#03 – memory**

Memories are powerful and a heavy burden to carry alone, so when Akito demanded Kakeru's memories be taken away, Yuki was right behind him; he wasn't strong like Momiji or Hatori, he couldn't cope with looking at Kakeru and remembering, knowing that he was the only one holding onto the past.

**#04 – box**

"What," Yuki asked in a deadpan, staring flatly at the other boy in front of him; "I said I've always wanted to box! You know, like Muhammad Ali or something!"

**#05 – run**

Kakeru thought Yuki ran from things – any kind of confrontation, which is why the former currently had the latter pinned to a wall, tongue plundering the other's mouth, hands in his pants working furiously, and the only thing that Yuki could think was that he certainly wasn't running now.

**#06 – hurricane**

In Yuki's opinion, Kakeru is like a hurricane; he comes in, tosses everything upside-down and shakes everyone around, and then, just as suddenly, leaves everyone else to pick up the mess.

**#07 – wings**

Kakeru was Yuki's guardian angel; he was always there for him and, though often misplaced, tried to protect him.

**#08 – cold**

"Open wide," Kakeru said with a beam as he spoon-fed Yuki chicken noodle soup; Yuki glared at the other boy, but complied, grumbling, "I can't believe I let you talk me into camping outside in January."

**#09 – red**

Yuki glared at his boyfriend, glared hard, although when you think about it, he should be used to this; Kakeru had bought their Halloween costumes, Power Rangers _again_, in two colors: black and _pink_; dammit, he wanted red this time.

**#10 – drink**

Their first time, Yuki had had one too many drinks at the bar, and that was his excuse to all of the questions, but it didn't explain the leap his heart made every time Kakeru entered the room, or the nervous blushes, or how he was completely sober when he pinned his friend to the front door of his dorm room and thoroughly ravished his mouth.

**#11 – midnight**

He plotted, plotted for weeks, for this one moment, organizing everything, every detail and movement, and he was to attack at midnight, but, as he crept down the hall to their shared room – stealthily – he was ambushed, a hand clasped over his mouth and a voice, like a velvet caress, in his ear, "You're too predictable, _koi_."

**#12 – temptation**

Tempting – that's how Yuki saw Kakeru, being around him all the time yet not being able to touch, it was just too tempting… if only things were different, if only they were alone, if only Yuki wasn't dating Machi.

**#13 – view**

Yuki paused in his stretching and glanced over his shoulder to find brown eyes staring hungrily at his torso, his lips curled into a smirk; "Enjoying the view, Kakeru," he asked, his voice teasing.

**#14 – music**

Kakeru thinks Yuki is like a composition from one of those classical composers – like Beethoven, Bach or Mozart – Yuki just shakes his head dismissively when Kakeru states this, but Kakeru knows better.

**#15 – silk**

Yuki's hair, Kakeru discovers, doesn't actually feel like silk, as many other people believe – its course and thick, but he finds that it suits the 'prince' moreso than if it were silky.

**#16 – cover**

"C'mon, Kakeru," Yuki said for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes, "you can't be late;" Kakeru just grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

**#17 – promise**

'_I'm sorry, Kakeru… I really am… We didn't mean to hurt you,'_ was Yuki's explanation; really, Kakeru had known all along, despite the other man's assertions that there was nothing between him and Machi… besides, promises were made to be broken, right? (2)

**#18 – dreams**

Yuki dreamt of freedom, freedom from his family, from his peers, from everything, and that's what Kakeru offered, an escape from his fractured reality, his own _real_ reality.

**#19 – candle**

It all started with a candle – Kakeru had dragged Yuki into a New Age store, and declared that he wanted a love spell, so the store owner had given him all the necessary supplies and directions, and of course Kakeru wanted to do it immediately, so when they got back to the dorm, Kakeru managed to convince Yuki to help him with the ceremony – and so now, a week later, Yuki finds himself with his arms on the wall on either side of Kakeru, both boys eyes wide and confused.

**#20 – talent**

Kakeru had a knack for getting into things that were way over his head, Yuki had always known this, but that still didn't stop him from wondering how he'd accomplished this: being a candidate for President of the United States.

**#21 – silence**

There was a time, B.K. – before Kakeru – when Yuki was used to silence, it was the only thing he knew; now, he can't imagine his life without the constant thrum of noise that came from being with Kakeru.

**#22 – journey**

Their path had been a difficult one, filled with obstacles, but somehow, just somehow, they made it out together, just as strong, if not stronger.

**#23 – fire**

Kakeru was like fire, passionate and full of life, always excited about something and threatening to ignite everyone around him with the same excitement and zeal. (3)

**#24 – strength**

They each took strength from the other – Yuki leaning on Kakeru when his parents' expectations of him got to be too much, Kakeru clinging to Yuki when all of his carefully constructed 'rightness' started to crumble away – and neither was ashamed.

**#25 – mask**

Everyone knew Yuki wore a mask, hiding his real feelings and thoughts behind a cool, detached persona, but Kakeru did that too, only his mask was one of happiness and carefree, and only Yuki who got to see beyond it, holding the other man when he thrashed because of nightmares, wishing that they didn't have to deal with the pain of their pasts.

**#26 – ice**

If Kakeru was like fire, then Yuki was like ice, cold and unyielding, beautiful yet deadly, but holding so much potential that Kakeru had to try and draw him out of that chill, to make him thaw. (3)

**#27 – fall**

In hindsight, he should've seen it coming – there had been no sound from the other occupant of the apartment all day, so he really shouldn't have been surprised to have something solid collide with his back and find himself falling to the floor, a knot of limbs and clothes.

**#28 – forgotten**

Sitting innocently on the floor, surrounded by haphazardly strewn clothes, was a mostly empty bottle of whiskey, seemingly watching the chaos it had caused.

**#29 – dance**

Traditional dancing Yuki knew like the back of his hand, he had to because that was part of the New Year's Feast, modern dancing was another thing – Kakeru was a pretty good teacher though.

**#30 – body**

Kakeru, Yuki determined, knew his body just as well as Yuki himself, if not better.

**#31 – sacred**

To Yuki, the time when they were in bed – exhausted despite Kakeru's stamina – and Kakeru was snuggling into him, his hand curled under his chin and resting on Yuki's shoulder, was sacred.

**#32 – farewells**

Kakeru always made their good-byes drawn out and dramatic, which could sometimes get on one's nerves, like now; "Kakeru," Yuki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his lover clung to him, "I'm just going out to buy toilet paper and milk; I'll be back in five minutes."

**#33 – world**

Yuki kept his relationships to himself, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his choice of partner; he just didn't think the world would understand. (4)

**#34 – formal**

Kakeru had no sense of decorum - he acted how he wanted to and didn't let anyone tell him otherwise; this caused quite a stir when Yuki first invited him over to meet the family and Kakeru decided that during dinner would be a good time to molest the grey haired boy.

**#35 – fever**

Their skin was feverish and they were sweating panting by the time they finally got the bed in the right spot and then collapsed on it from sheer exhaustion.

**#36 – laugh**

Yuki loved Kakeru's laugh, it was vibrant and full of genuine emotion, so when he found himself staring at the other man's dull, flat eyes, he felt a twinge of regret that he'd probably never hear that wondrous sound again.

**#37 – lies**

Kakeru had always known it would never last, that when Yuki said that he'd always love him it was a lie, but still, a little part of him always hoped that maybe – just maybe – the 'prince' would. (2)

**#38 – forever**

'I love you forever,' was what Kakeru often said, but Yuki thought forever was an awfully long time, surely Kakeru would get bored or move on at some point as he so often did with other things; however, Kakeru was with him right now and that was really all that mattered.

**#39 – overwhelmed**

Whenever Yuki was overwhelmed with something, be it work or family, Kakeru would grab him by the shoulders, look him dead in the eye and then kiss him, and even though Yuki knew it was coming each time, he still froze up in shock and then allowed himself to relax and kiss back.

**#40 – whisper**

Kakeru's favorite thing about Yuki (well, one of his favorite things, since there were quite a few) was that he mumbled in his sleep, so he often found himself laying awake at night, watching his lover sleep and listen to the innocent murmurs of a lost childhood, smiling fondly.

**#41 – wait**

Yuki was a mess, Kakeru had no delusions about that; he was a mess and did not have the capacity for any kind of relationship with another person at this point in his life, but Kakeru could wait.

**#42 – talk**

In Kakeru's opinion, talking was overrated; so whenever he and Yuki had a 'spat', he'd 'glomp' the other man, or give him gifts, or – and this was his personal favorite – attack the other man and pin him to their bed.

**#43 – search**

"Yuki, I can't find it," Kakeru cried, frantically pulling their apartment to shreds; Yuki watched his lover for a moment, and then decided to hell with his boss and his stupid charity dinner, he'd help Kakeru find his… whatever it was he lost.

**#44 – hope**

They hoped that the sun would put off rising for a few more hours, just so they could enjoy this rare moment of tranquility, but they knew it was asking too much.

**#45 – eclipse**

"Yuki! Please," Kakeru pouted, puppy dog eyes, quivering lip – the works, and Yuki finally relented; "Alright fine; you can be Eclipse;" though Yuki thought he was definitely a Raenef. (5)

**#46 – gravity**

It was like they were forced together by some inexplicable force, no matter how hard they resisted they were pulled back together just as hard – it made no sense, it was thrilling, exciting, dangerous, and they loved it. (6)

**#47 – highway**

You know how people always say love goes two ways; well, for Yuki and Kakeru, love is more like a highway than anything else.

**#48 – unknown**

Yuki really didn't know how to understand Kakeru, he was an enigma, an irresistible, beautiful, captivating, frightening enigma, but Yuki always enjoyed a challenge.

**#49 – lock**

"Shit-" "Oh, come on now, it's not that bad-" "Shit-" "I mean, it could be worse, ya know-" "_Shit_-" "Look-" "_Shhiit_-" Kakeru clapped his hands on his significant other's shoulders and forced him to look at him; "Look," he started firmly, "there are worse things than being locked in your bedroom with your boyfriend, Yuki," he smirked, "can you think of some perks?"

**#50 – breathe**

Sometimes, Yuki got so caught up in living he forgot to _breathe_, at these times, he drop anything he was doing and find Kakeru, even if he had to leave his job and interrupt a few meetings, and then, he'd simply place his forehead on the other mans shoulders and sigh – and then all was right.

--------------

1- SO corny. Please. Forgive me. It was all I could come up with for that one.

2 – These two sort of go together, I guess. I don't think I really meant it, but it happened that they came out that way.

3 – Now, I _meant_ for these ones to be companion pieces.

4 – 'Iris' reference. Goo Goo Dolls, gotta love 'em!

5 – Because when I saw that subject, Demon Diary popped in my mind.

6 – Thrill Pair, anyone?

* * *

Yep. So what do you think? Broke a lot of english rules. And had a lot of angstishness. (So not a word, but it is now.) I'm so getting ideas for ficlet things for these two. ::glares at Yuki and Kakeru::

I saw the Goo Goo Dolls in concert recently, and that one was written after. I was still hung up on it, as you can tell. XD


	3. Sinking Battleships

The long awaited Beta set. Actually, I don't know if it was long awaited. I mean, I waited a long time for it to finish, but I don't know about you guys. I hope you enjoy it. There are a lot of ones that have the same idea and go together, but I'm going to let you figure them out for yourselves this time because I feel like my head is going to implode right now. So enjoy.

* * *

**#01 – walking**

As they started their relationship, it was like starting life again and learning everything anew, and they liked it that way.

**#02 – waltz**

"Kakeru, I never knew you could dance like this," Yuki stated in amazement as he allowed the other man to lead him around the dance floor in wide circles; Kakeru gave him a devilish grin, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Yun-Yun."

**#03 – wishes**

They were sitting under the night sky, and suddenly a falling star streaked across the sky, Kakeru immediately declared that he wished he and Yuki would always be friends, and Yuki didn't have the heart to say that you were supposed to keep the wish a secret.

**#04 – wonder**

Sometimes he would marvel at the fact that, out of all the people the other boy could've picked, Yuki had picked him; sometimes Yuki would shake his head in amazement at the fact that Kakeru didn't know how much he meant to him.

**#05 – worry**

Even though Kakeru had done this hundreds of times, Yuki couldn't help himself from wringing his hands as he watched Kakeru enter yet another burning building to help some person who hadn't been quick enough to reach the exit.

**#06 – whimsy**

Being with Kakeru was like living in a dream, a crazy dream where nothing made sense and you always felt lost and like you wanted to leave, but still a great dream.

**#07 – waste/wasteland**

Their room was scattered with random paper and clothes were strewn everywhere and – was that a toaster strudel on the ceiling – it couldn't have felt more like home to Yuki.

**#08 – whiskey and rum**

"Ya know, Yuki," Kakeru slurred drunkenly, "you're really pretty when you cum-MMPH;" Yuki put an end to the sentence to avoid further embarrassment, and then dragged his obnoxious boyfriend out of the pub.

**#09 – war**

With a gasp, Kakeru looked up to stare at a smirking Yuki with wide-eyes, "You sunk my battleship!'

**#10 – weddings**

Kakeru had to admit that the wedding was beautiful; Machi looked radiant – beaming at her beautiful groom – and Kakeru wished them luck, even though it ripped him to shreds inside.

**#11 – birthday**

"Happy birthday, Kakeru," Yuki says simply as he places the homemade cake in front of his boyfriend, it doesn't taste quite right – there's too much flour – but it was the best birthday cake Kakeru ever had.

**#12 – blessing**

When Kakeru got strep and couldn't speak without wincing, Yuki sent a small prayer of thanks to the gods.

**#13 – bias**

To Yuki, Kakeru was the most amazing person he'd ever met, and possibly ever would meet, but maybe his judgment was slightly biased.

**#14 – burning**

His eyes were burning, but he wouldn't cry – he wouldn't do it – he would tell Yuki that he was happy for him and Machi and look like he meant it.

**#15 – breathing**

Yuki took a deep breath before he opened the door to reveal himself in a slinky lavender dress – compliments of his brother – to a gaping Kakeru, before he was promptly ravished.

**#16 – breaking**

When Kakeru told Yuki it couldn't work, that they weren't right together, his heart was shattering and it took all of his willpower to not fling himself at the other man and beg him to stay; when Kakeru told Yuki that they should stop, Yuki couldn't believe his ears and he saw his whole world crash down around him.

**#17 – belief**

Yuki stared at his boyfriend in astonishment – open mouth, wide eyes, the works – and shook his head, "No, Kakeru, I do not want to have a foursome with Kyo and Haru."

**#18 – balloon**

"Merry Christmas," Kakeru chirped as he handed Yuki a balloon with a smiling Santa on it.

**#19 – balcony**

Yuki stared down at Kakeru, who had been throwing pebbles at his window for the past ten minutes and now just started spouting Shakespeare to him, and wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

**#20 – bane**

He knew it was irrational – knew it was childish, knew it and didn't care, because honestly, Yuki hated the tapes and random paraphernalia around their apartment, because shouldn't Kakeru pay more attention to his boyfriend then some silly children's show?

**#21 – quiet**

Just as Yuki was settling down in his favorite chair, with his favorite book, there was a resounding crash from the kitchen, followed by a yelp and he sighed as he stood and made his way to the kitchen.

**#22 – quirks**

One of the strange habits Manabe Kakeru developed while dating Sohma Yuki was sniffing at his clothes before they went out, to make sure he and the 'prince' complimented each other.

**#23 – question**

"_Why,"_ was the only thing Yuki asked when Kakeru told him that he should be with Machi instead of him, it was the only thing he could think of; why?

**#24 – quarrel**

Sometimes Kakeru started fights on purpose, just because the sex was always better afterwards.

**#25 – quitting**

Even though they were constantly at each others throats, neither Yuki nor Kakeru ever thought of calling it quits.

**#26 – jump**

"Yun-Yun, if I jumped would you jump with me," Kakeru asked him when they were eating dinner one night, and – though he didn't say it out loud – Yuki knew the answer was _yes_, undeniably so.

**#27 – jester**

Kakeru always knew exactly what to say when he was feeling like there was nothing worth living for – just the thing to make him laugh and forget everything – and as Yuki sat on the couch, huddled into himself with Machi's arms around him, he knew he'd miss that, and wished he could have it back.

**#28 – jousting**

Yuki wondered, as he stepped out into the courtyard of their school on a hobbyhorse with a large wooden stick and a shield, how he allowed Kakeru to get away with this one.

**#29 – jewel**

As Kakeru looked into Yuki's silvery-purple eyes as the other man told him that he was leaving him for his sister, the only thought that Kakeru had was how he'd never noticed that Yuki's eyes were like amethysts.

**#30 – just**

It was only fair, Yuki thought as he saw Kakeru walking down the street, arm-in-arm with Tohru, smiling and laughing, but he couldn't help the jealousy he felt at the sight.

**#31 – smirk**

When asked why he put up with the insane, random, unpredictable Kakeru, Yuki merely smirked and replied with a simple sentence, 'He's very inventive,' before walking away.

**#32 – sorrow**

"Yuki," Kakeru cried as he clutched the small, broken figurine to his chest, "how could you kill Aquaman?!"

**#33 – stupidity**

As soon as the words _'I like you'_ left Yuki's mouth, Kakeru pinned the other to a wall with a kiss, amazed at how long it took Yuki to finally admit it.

**#34 – serenade**

Yuki would be the first to admit that he couldn't sing worth beans, but that didn't stop him from singing over the PA system after a particularly bad fight with Kakeru, nor did it stop Kakeru from leaping from his seat and running to the principles office to give his boyfriend a very enthusiastic kiss.

**#35 – sarcasm**

"Yuki, I want to go to the moon," Kakeru declared as both of them were relaxing in bed, Yuki just smiled and shook his head; "Sure, Kakeru, we'll go tomorrow," he replied, which got a cheerful reply of "Really, Yun-Yun?!"

**#36 – sordid**

Both of their parents disowned them when they had learned of their 'disgusting liaison' as they put it, but honestly, neither Yuki nor Kakeru could ever remember a time when they were happier.

**#37 – soliloquy**

When Yuki confessed his feelings to Kakeru, he launched into this tirade about how he understood if Kakeru didn't return his feelings but he just couldn't keep them bottled up anymore, and probably would've gone on for another half hour if Kakeru hadn't shut up him up by kissing him.

**#38 – sojourn**

They both knew that this fling would never last, but that didn't stop either of them from enjoying it while it lasted.

**#39 – share**

With a sigh, Yuki rolled over and tried to cuddle with the large mound of fabric on the other side of the bed and silently cursed parents who never taught their children how to share.

**#40 – solitary**

Yuki was used to being alone, and much rather enjoyed the company of a good book than others, so he really thought it made sense when Kakeru told him it was over, and ignored the small part of him that wanted to run after the other man as he got up and walked away.

**#41 – nowhere**

It had been three weeks, and Yuki hadn't left his apartment once – not even to put the trash out – Kyo and Haru had been around several times to clean up and try to get Yuki to move, but he just sat there on his couch, staring at the blank TV screen, wondering what had happened.

**#42 – neutral**

As he looked at his ex-lover – face carefully blank, listening to the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth – Kakeru wondered how they ever worked, and a little part of him was happy it was over.

**#43 – nuance**

Over the years they spent together, Yuki grew to understand every nuance of the other man that he new it was over before he ever said anything, but that didn't make it hurt less.

**#44 – near**

At the time, Yuki had thought it silly of Kakeru to want to exchange watches so that they'd always be 'close' even when the other was in another continent, but as he sat on a New York City subway, Yuki looked at the watch and was grateful for Kakeru's oddness.

**#45 – natural**

Yuki was somewhat surprised to learn that Kakeru slept in the nude, and was very perturbed to learn that their rooms were right next to each other, but he was downright speechless when he woke in the middle of the night to find a very naked, and very awake Kakeru on top of him and his wrists handcuffed to the bed posts.

**#46 – horizon**

It was so clichéd, but Yuki couldn't help but feel at peace, watching the sunset with his head on Kakeru's shoulder, the other boy's arm around his waist.

**#47 – valiant**

In his own opinion, it had taken a lot of guts to tell Yuki how he felt and Kakeru was very pleased with himself, because the 'prince' had many admirers and many violent ones, but he was sure he could handle them when they found out he was dating the 'unobtainable' Sohma Yuki.

**#48 – virtuous**

"Yun-Yun stole my virginity," Kakeru screeched as he ran down the halls of their school, hair slightly disheveled from the impromptu make-out session.

**#49 – victory**

Kakeru let out a triumphant shout when he managed to get Yuki's shirt over his head and then proceeded to ravish the other male senseless.

**#50 – defeat**

It was a small loss, really, but Yuki couldn't help but sulk as he was forced to watch Finding Nemo for the fourth night in a row.

* * *

Mmhmm! I had some Haru/Kyo! Yay! They just kinda popped up in there...

Kyo: Because we're tired of being left in the dark! Why won't you write us?!

Me: I'm sorry::cowers::

Yuki: Shut up, cat. It's not her fault you're stupid and can't decide what idea to be put into for a story.

Kyo: ...I'M NOT STUPID!

Me: Yuki! You stuck up for me::hugs Yuki::

Yuki: Uh... Sure... ::pats back awkwardly::

Kakeru: Yun-Yun! You never return _my_ hugs::sulks::

Yuki: Because you don't hug, you attack.

Kyo: I'm _still_ being ignored! Dammit, woman, WRITE ME!!

Kakeru: Hey! Don't yell at her! She writes me ravishing Yun-Yun! She's cool!

Me: Awh::glomps Kakeru:: You're so sweet!

Kyo: Argh! How come I don't get hugs?!

Haru: I'll hug you.

Kyo: NO::storms off::

Me::pats Haru's head:: There there. He'll come around.

Haru: If you wrote us, we could be having sex.

Me: I'm sorry::weeps in corner::

Ugh! I'll try to write Haru/Kyo soon! Maybe I can do the same thing with them. Do the 1sentence thing. Hopefully. I'll try them when I'm done with all the sets for Yuki/Kakeru. Hope you liked!


	4. Harmony

Almost done, guys!! Sigh! It's been a trip! Just one more after this one. Exciting, no? Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

#01 – comfort

Though they hadn't been that close – only just getting to know each other really – Yuki couldn't stop crying at his brother's funeral, and Kakeru was there for him the whole time, offering so much by letting Yuki clutch his hand as he fought to keep his sobs quiet.

**#02 – kiss**

Yuki discovered, with some distress, that he was becoming addicted to Kakeru's kisses as soon as the other boy was going away for the summer, and he suddenly couldn't get enough of the darker haired boy.

**#03 – soft**

Kakeru prided himself on learning early on that Yuki could be manipulated into doing anything by carefully brushing the nape of his neck.

**#04 – plain**

Yuki looked around the bare apartment and suddenly noticed how it seemed bigger yet smaller without a certain loud roommate.

**#05 – potatoes**

One of Kakeru's favorite snacks was potatoes and _peanut butter_, but Yuki refused to let the other male near him after he'd made himself a 'batch' of the disgusting goop.

**#06 – rain**

They stumbled into their flat, drenched, clumsily pulling at clothes and trying to make their way to a bed or a couch or _something_.

**#07 – chocolate**

Due to his more _ardent_ pursuers, Yuki had developed a dislike of chocolate, so Kakeru had to improvise, which is how he ended up making a cheesecake for his boyfriend on Valentine's Day, much to Kyo's great amusement and Yuki's woe.

**#08 – happiness**

Happiness has always been but a fleeting thing for Yuki, so he wanted to make the most of the time he had with Kakeru since he didn't know when it would be snatched away from him.

**#09 – telephone**

Yuki was very much beginning to regret getting a cell phone as he opened it to receive the twentieth call from Kakeru in just half an hour.

**#10 – ears**

Being the cat, Kyo's hearing is much better than any normal person's, which can be helpful at times – such as alerting him to Kagura's approach – but at other times it's more of an affliction – such as when he's trying to sleep and _certain noises_ down the hall are keeping him up.

**#11 – name**

All his life, Yuki had been made to believe that he had nothing to live for, but Kakeru gave him a reason to hope.

**#12 – sensual**

It was mind-blowing to Yuki, that the loud and lazy Kakeru could be sensuous.

**#13 – death**

"Hm, I love apples," the Shinigami exclaimed happily, biting into his third apple; Yuki rolled his eyes and wondered if he'd be able to follow through with his plans with what must be the dumbest Shinigami in existence on his side.

**#14 – sex**

"Ya know," Yuki started, glaring heatedly at the boy above him, "sometimes I think you only want me for the sex."

**#15 – touch**

Kakeru relied on touch to show how he felt, and Yuki began to appreciate this trait, until his boyfriend glomped Ayame after he'd opened the present that the older man had given them.

**#16 – weakness**

Kyo smirked as he saw his cousin pinned against the wall by that Manabe kid and tried to think of how he could use this to his advantage.

**#17 – tears**

When he felt the curse break, Yuki dropped to his knees and cried, finally feeling like he had the power to do everything he couldn't before.

**#18 – speed**

When he first heard the news about the plane crash, everything froze for Kakeru – his heart, his breath, everything, and then it kicked up again, twice as fast, and he tried to sit patiently for the anchor to go on.

**#19 – wind**

The wind ran softly across Yuki's face, like a gentle caress, and he closed his eyes, and Kakeru watched and understood.

**#20 – freedom**

Freedom; something Yuki doesn't – and probably never will – know, and something Kakeru knows all too well.

**#21 – life**

In all of his un-life, Yuki had never met a fellow vampire as friendly – and as senseless – as the Dark Lord's son.

**#22 – jealousy**

Kakeru watched the other couples in the food court and sighed, wishing Yuki would spontaneously give him a quick kiss every now and then.

**#23 – hands**

Since Kakeru had become a massage therapist, Yuki's favorite thing about his boyfriend was his hands.

**#24 – taste**

"Mm…" Kakeru moaned into the kiss, "Yun-Yun, what brand of toothpaste is this?"

**#25 – devotion**

It was quite embarrassing when Kakeru dropped to his knees and bowed in front of Yuki, proclaiming his unyielding loyalty and fidelity to the latter, in the middle of the mall at Christmas.

**#26 – forever**

It was quite amusing for Shigure to watch the proposal, especially since Kakeru was giving Yuki a diamond engagement ring.

**#27 – blood**

Licking the small cut on his boyfriend's hand, Kakeru looked up at Yuki to find the other boy staring at him, dumbstruck.

**#28 – sickness**

Yuki couldn't help but feel sick after the 'nothing fight' they'd just had, and – even though he knew it was for the best – he hated the distance between him and Kakeru while the latter cooled off.

**#29 – melody**

Their relationship was far from harmonic, but they somehow managed to make it flow naturally.

**#30 – star**

"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, Yun-Yun," Kakeru exclaimed as he closed his eyes to make his own wish, but Yuki just looked at the other boy and smiled softly, not bothering to make a wish.

**#31 – home**

They say home is where the heart is… well what happens when your heart is buried six feet under, Kakeru couldn't help but think bitterly as he stared at the grave in front of him.

**#32 – confusion**

Kakeru blinked at him, not comprehending, "But I thought you liked Machi…"

**#33 – fear**

Yuki couldn't help but worry that Kakeru might actually get himself arrested one day because of his antics, such as hugging strangers in the street because they seemed sad.

**#34 – lightning/thunder**

Yuki had to admit that he was a little nervous with all the lit candles and Kakeru in the same town, let alone apartment, but it wasn't like he had much choice with the power out.

**#35 – bonds**

As Kakeru and Yuki were discussing ways to add a little 'spice' to their relationship, Haru happened to wander in and offered them his own opinion, much to Yuki's chagrin: "Bondage is always fun."

**#36 – market**

In the grocery store, Kakeru would often run down the aisles with the shopping cart and then stand on it as it glided alone – the way you always see children do – and Yuki always had to smile before he ran after his boyfriend to try and put an end to his reign of terror.

**#37 – technology**

Even though it ran up the bills, Yuki thought it was amusing how Kakeru would carry one three different conversations with him; one on the phone, one on-line and one from the other room.

**#38 – gift**

On Yuki's birthday, he received one simple box from Kakeru, inside of which sat a beautifully simple necklace depicting spread wings.

**#39 – smile**

Kakeru's smile was big and open, while Yuki's was small and secretive; after they started dating, Yuki began to smile wider, while Kakeru's smile became more private.

**#40 – innocence**

Tohru stared at the pair with wide eyes, while Shigure stood behind her, laughing uproariously.

**#41 – completion**

To Yuki, nothing was better than simply lying in bed with Kakeru, the other curled into him in sleep and breathing softly – occasionally snoring.

**#42 – clouds**

Kakeru liked to watch the clouds pass over head, it was one of the only things he enjoyed doing alone, but somehow he didn't mind when Yuki joined him occasionally.

**#43 – sky**

As they flew over the States, Kakeru pressed his face to the window and Yuki couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm.

**#44 – heaven**

The first three weeks were pure bliss for Yuki, who'd never had anything that he could really call his own.

**#45 – hell**

Likewise, the first three weeks were utter agony for Kakeru, who'd never hid his feelings before.

**#46 – sun**

Finally telling everyone that he was gay and dating Kakeru was like stepping out into the sun after a lifetime of living in the dark. (1)

**#47 – moon**

As they walked on the beach, the only light they had was the moon and even she hid herself behind a cloud.

**#48 – waves**

The news of Kakeru and Yuki's relationship spread like wildfire through the complex, leaving many on edge about how the great Sohma 'god' would react.

**#49 – hair**

Kakeru loved the way Yuki's hair looked in the moonlight, fanned out against the pillow.

**#50 – supernova**

Yuki loved that Kakeru had gotten so involved in the project, even if his reasons were only that he wanted to see a star die and not that he wanted to discover a way of advanced space travel.

------

… I killed Ayame…? How could I?! Please forgive me. I love Ayame. He's my sign. And this broke my heart.

I don't know. '_Potatoes'_ is hard, yo!

According to a Wikipedia article, the characters in Yuki's name can mean 'a reason to hope', so I decided to use that.

Because I didn't want the actually morbid ones to be morbid? And because I guess I have a secret craving to start reading Death Note again, even though I really don't?

Uh-oh. Shigure is rubbing off on our sweet Kitty!

Let's just say it's implied that he'll be telling Kakeru how he really feels, considering that is an AU of what actually happens. Though I won't share anything because that is spoiling and I honestly don't know all of the details.

… Yeah…

You know the slogan _'Diamonds are forever'_? Yeah.

Ugh. Talk about morbid. Sorry 'bout that one.

Yes, these are a pair, obviously. Because it just seemed to work.

(1) That is one metaphor, ain't it? And I did it because I couldn't think of anything else.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I guess they're having a very private moment. It's bad when even the author can't tell what's going on.

Again, what the hell? I don't even know where that came from. I only know that I can't stand that theme.

* * *

So that's that one! I know! I killed Ayame! Please don't throw things at me! I feel bad enough as it is. He's one of my all time favorites. And yes. Kyo had an evil streak.

**Kyo:** At least I was finally in it! Dammit!!

**Yuki:** It's not about you, dumbass. Why should you be in it at all?

**Kyo:** Shut it, rat-boy! I can't believe I had to listen to you two have sex! Argh!!

**Yuki:** Get earplugs! How do you think I deal with you and Haru going at it?!

**Kyo:** Fu-

**Me:** Enough! Sheesh! You guys are like two-year-olds! Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. I know some of them suck, but I also think I'm getting better. Au revoir!


	5. Kakeru the Wedding Crasher

Sigh! All good things must end! Not that I'm being conceited and saying this was good. I'm just saying that it was fun for me to do, and if people enjoyed it, great! This is the last of the themes, Epsilon. It was the most difficult, in my opinion. But I still loved it! Yuki/Kakeru are the best!

**

* * *

**

**#01 – motion**

It was a very simple trick: Uo paid a random classmate to 'accidentally' bump into the prince as he and the vice president were walking, casing the prince to trip and end up sprawled on top of said vice president.

**#02 – cool**

Kakeru learned that Yuki was far from the 'cool' image that everyone else saw and he was, in fact, a dork.

**#03 – young**

"Ah," Kakeru sighed as they passed yet another couple making-out in the hallway, "remember young love, Yun-chan; why it seems like just yesterday we-" "It _was_ yesterday, Kakeru."

**#04 – last**

They looked at the last sandwich, then at each other, eyes narrowing and the room grew silent.

**#05 – wrong**

Yuki was dating Machi, there shouldn't have been anything between him and Kakeru, but there was, and it was wrong but it felt so _right_.

**#06 – gentle**

It was a little odd to see Kakeru baby-talking his older cousin – assuring him that they'll find his home and that he shouldn't worry – but it did kind of make sense since Shigure was a dog and Yuki hadn't told his boyfriend about their 'problem'.

**#07 – one**

Kakeru either didn't know the meaning of 'one' or he disregarded it, because whenever Yuki told him 'just one more' it always turned into a lot more than one.

**#08 – thousand**

It wasn't that he didn't love and yearn for his boyfriend, but they had had sex three times already and he was tired and had a meeting at eight A.M., so Yuki rolled away from Kakeru, snapping, "I've told you a thousand times already, how many more times do I need to say 'NO';" Kakeru beamed, already wrapping his arms around the other man's lithe form, "A thousand and one!" (1)

**#09 – king**

"Yun-Yun, if you're the Prince… who's the King?"

**#10 – learn**

It was sweet how patient Kakeru was with Yuki as he discovered what it was like to really have a friend.

**#11 – blur**

The beginning of their relationship was a complete blur to Yuki… (2)

**#12 – wait**

'_Wait for it… wait… NOW'_ Kakeru thought and then pounced from his hiding spot, just as Yuki was getting out of the bath.

**#13 – change**

To anyone on the outside, Yuki seemed just the same as he always did, but someone who knew him would see that his smiles became a little less forced and his posture a little more relaxed; so Tohru marched up to Kakeru as he was _actually_ doing paper work, smiled, and said "Thank you so much, Manabe-san," much to his confusion.

**#14 – command**

As they awaited their signal in the trenches, Manabe grabbed Sohma by the collar and crushed their lips together and then he was gone, following out his orders. (3)

**#15 – hold**

"And the winner is… Manabe-san," there was a groan of disappointment that rolled through the crowd as Kakeru made his way to the stage to collect his prize, only to find Yuki staring at him, eyes unreadable; "So what are you going to do with me now that you 'own' me, 'Keru-chan?" (4)

**#16 – need**

He needed the comfort, and at this moment it didn't matter who it came from – at least that what he told himself as he held Machi and wished for black hair and warm, chocolate eyes.

**#17 – vision**

Prince Yuki Fan Club member number one-seventy-four blinked, rubbed their eyes, but when he looked up again he still saw 'his' prince holding hands with the loud-mouthed vice president.

**#18 – attention**

Yuki was loved by everyone, but there was only one person he didn't mind looking at him all the time.

**#19 – soul**

Even though Yuki didn't believe in soul-mates, like Kakeru did, but he did have to admit that he felt a sense of completeness with the other male, like they were two halves of a whole.

**#20 – picture**

"Yun-Yun… Is this a picture of you in a dress," Kakeru asked his boyfriend, barely able to contain his laughter; as Yuki looked at the picture he couldn't help but think that he should've destroyed that camera when he'd had the chance. (5)

**#21 – fool**

Kakeru was always the clown of everything it seemed, but it was Yuki who fell head over heels, rushing into love without a second thought.

**#22 – mad**

It was understandable for Hatori to be mad at them, they did ruin the wedding ceremony – Yuki still found it weird that his cousin had married his old teacher – but honestly, it wasn't like Yuki had expected Kakeru to grab the tiny microphone from the priest and announce to the congregation that _they_ would be getting married and the date was 'to be announced at a later date'. (6)

**#23 – child**

Yuki blinked at the little boy staring up at him; "Kakeru, did you order a kid or something?"

**#24 – now**

And even though he didn't know how they got to be what they are, he likes how they turned out. (2)

**#25 – shadow**

As he drained the blood of yet another victim, Yuki couldn't help but remember the warm, friendly, chocolate eyes he'd left behind. (7)

**#26 – goodbye**

Ever since they had watched _The Sound of Music_, Kakeru had taken to singing the good-bye song, which made Yuki regret borrowing the movie from Momiji.

**#27 – hide**

He froze, even his heart seemed to come to a screeching halt, and waited for the footsteps to pass before he took his hand away from Kakeru's mouth – which turned out to be a mistake, as they both tumbled out into a heap on the floor; "So you've finally come out of the closet, hm?"

**#28 – fortune**

"_You will have a sudden realization of vast importance,"_ Kakeru read off of Yuki's fortune-cookie paper, "what the hell kind of fortune is _that_," he asked in indignation for Yuki, as the other boy just sat and smiled at his friend.

**#29 – safe**

"Don't worry, Yuki, I've got you," Kakeru murmured as he held the other boy close and stroked his hair, "everything's okay now."

**#30 – ghost**

"Kakeru, for the last time, there's no such thing as-" "Look, Yuki, a _ghost_!"

**#31 – book**

Life is like a book, but Yuki knew what happened at the end of theirs and he just didn't want this chapter to end.

**#32 – eye**

Kakeru saw the other people ogling Yuki and couldn't help but bask in their jealousy as he threw an arm around the other boy and launched into a beautiful theory on why the Rubik's cube was actually a small, multi-dimensional time/space traveling transportation unit.

**#33 – never**

The phrase 'never say never' took on a whole new meaning for Yuki Sohma after he started dating Kakeru Manabe.

**#34 – sing**

Yuki woke to the sound of running water and faint singing, and he couldn't help but laugh when his boyfriend's voice cracked trying to hit a high note.

**#35 – sudden**

It happened quite fast, actually: one second Yuki was reading a book, and the next he was being pinned to the chair.

**#36 – stop**

Most people wouldn't think of Kakeru as someone who would stop and wonder 'why', and they'd be right, because if he stopped then this fragile thing he had with Yuki might fall and break.

**#37 – time**

The sun had set ages ago and he knew they should probably head back to the hotel their class was staying in, but he didn't really care if they missed curfew.

**#38 – wash**

"Yun, you forgot to clean behind your ears," Kakeru exclaimed as he grabbed a cloth, "here, let me help!"

**#39 – torn**

It was a difficult choice for Yuki to make, and as he stared at his kind bride, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right choice. (8)

**#40 – history**

The theme of their prom was 'History' – how this was passed Yuki did not know – so Kakeru went as Jack the Ripper.

**#41 – power**

"Yun, if you could have any super-power, which would you want," Kakeru asked during a Student Council meeting, "cause I'd want to be able to make lasagna appear whenever and wherever I want!"

**#42 – bother**

Yuki wanted to spend the time with Kakeru, he really did – but he didn't think he could sit through another hour of watching and re-watching 'Potter Puppet Pals'. (9)

**#43 – god**

Akito was furious when she found out about the two of them, she screamed until she was hoarse and then she threw a vase at Kakeru, leaving a large gash from his forehead to his jaw. (10)

**#44 – wall**

Despite numerous attempts from his friends and family, Yuki receded into himself again after Kakeru went into a coma that, in all probability, he'd never wake up from.

**#45 – naked**

It amused Kakeru to no end that, regardless of how many times he saw Yuki without clothes, the other man blushed and kicked him out of the room. (11)

**#46 – drive**

Clutching the handle with white knuckles, Yuki swore to never get into a car with Kakeru in the driver's seat ever again.

**#47 – harm**

As Kakeru let out a loud snore, Yuki had to be physically restrained by both Haru and Kyo – with Momiji in front of him to try and deter him – so that he wouldn't kill the boy.

**#48 – precious**

"You're _my_ precious person, Yun," Kakeru purred as he snuggled into Yuki's side after an episode of _Naruto_. (12)

**#49 – hunger**

"I'm still hungry, Yun," Kakeru stated as he finished a fifth order of a one-pound stake.

**#50 – believe**

Yuki thought it was almost cute when Kakeru started singing a rather sad rendition of 'I'm A Believer', although their neighbors weren't so quick to agree with that notion at three in the morning.

------------------

(1) - I need to stop.

(2) - Obviously a pair.

(3) - Blatant AU. But I thought it was fitting. …Actually, I couldn't think of anything else.

(4) - If you use the thesaurus on Word you learn that 'own' is in one of the word lists for 'hold'. And yes, I made up a nickname. So sue me. (Please don't. I have no money.)

(5) - Remember when Hatori took a picture of Yuki and Kyo while Yuki was in that dress? Well, it came back to bite him in the ass.

(6) - This one took me a while, but then this idea came to me. And I couldn't resist. And there was mention of Hatori/Mayuko, which I _love_.

(7) - Yuki's a vampire. Another AU.

(8) - Yuki chose Tohru over Kakeru. Don't ask why. I hated having to write him with _Machi_, so I don't know why the muses went to _Tohru_.

(9) - There's an episode of 'Potter Puppet Pals' in which Harry, Ron and Hermione whack Snape repeatedly and say 'bother, bother, bother' over and over. Obviously, that was my inspiration.

(10) - A sort of repeat of what happened to Hatori, but altered.

(11) - This was intended to be different. I swear that, as I was writing it, it changed and went in another direction. I was conscious of this and yet didn't bother changing it.

(12) - Yep. I went there. Hey. I've had other anime/manga references in almost all, if not all, of the other sets. I had to keep with tradition.

* * *

Yup. That was it. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Kyo:** Why would I stop Yuki from killing that annoying, loud boyfriend of his?

**Kakeru:** That's not nice, Kyon-Kyon! We're going to be cousin-in-laws soon!

**Kyo:** Don't call me that, moron!

**PJ (me):** SHUT UP!

**Kyo and Kakeru:** ::silent::

**Haru:** Ha'ri hates you now.

**PJ:** ME?!

**Haru:** No, Manabe-san. He's going to get revenge, he says. Someday, somehow.

**Yuki:** Is he including me in this revenge?

**Haru:** I think so.

**Yuki:** But I was against it! It wasn't my idea!

**Haru:** ::shrug:: You brought him to the wedding.

**PJ:** Good point, Haru. He has you there, Yun-Yun.

**Yuki:** ::glare:: You gave him the idea by letting him watch 'Wedding Crashers', author-san.

**PJ:** Psh! Blame Kyo! I didn't let him! Kyo stole it from me!

**Kyo:** Traitor!

**Yuki:** I'm going to kill you::lunge::

**Haru:** I should stop this fight, shouldn't I?

**PJ:** Kyo's your boyfriend.

**Haru:** True. But you're the one who put him in this situation.

**PJ:** True. But Yuki and Kyo are pretty when they fight together.

**Haru:** ... ::grabs some popcorn:: Want some?

**PJ:** Don't mind if I do! XD ::happily eats popcorn with Haru while watching Yuki and Kyo fight::

**Kakeru:** ::wandered off in search of other fun movies to watch::

---

o.0 Wow my muses are weird. Whatever. Please review:)

Peace and Love-

PJ


End file.
